Drake
Description The smaller cousin of the titular Dragon of Dragon's Dogma. They are an extremely hardy and powerful enemy, possessing many similar characteristic to the larger Dragon such as its reddish coloration, the means of flight, and the ability to use Fire Breath. They can seize control over the will of Pawns for a brief period and then use them against you. Like the Dragon, the Drake bears a glowing chest which can serve as an exploitable weakness. The Wyrm and Wyvern are similar to the Drake, but instead of Fire possess a different elemental affinity. 'Tactics' When the drake grabs a pawn and begins turning them against you, the move can be stopped by enough damage being inflicted. While casting, the drake's weak point, the chest, will be open for strikes and it is the best bet for freeing your pawn. The move is easy to recognize, even if you are not looking at the beast. The drake will say something like "I am your master" while holding your pawn. When the Drake is writhing on the floor with it's chest exposed, the heart takes exponentially more damage from attacks than it does when the dragon is on it's feet. Utilizing the spell Ruinous Sigil (Mystic Knight) is an excellent way to exploit the weakness of these creatures. Get in close, right underneath the maw of the beast, and place your spell here, it will make short work of the monster. When the drake takes to the air magic users can use High Levin on its wings to bring it down. If aimed quickly enough, usually this can be done before it has a chance to breathe fire and will give open access to the drakes weak point for a time. Often times this can be used to put the drake in a cycle, as when he recovers from the fall he will likely fly again, allowing repeated access to his weak point. Repeated attacks to the wings will eventually disable the drakes ability to fly. When it flies into the air and goes off to a new spot a little distance away, if you don not immeadiately follow it, it's often far enough away that you can save the game again and then go and re-engage it in battle. Location #South of The Shadow Fort. South West of the Rest camp nearby Ancient Quarry South entrance. #Conqueror's Sanctuary (Replaces the Cyclopse and Goblins there) (Post-Game) #West of Gran Soren. Between "The Collapse Meeting Room" and "The Miners Hut". (Post-Game) 'Rewards' Killing one may upgrade one or more pieces of gear currently equipped by the Arisen to Dragonforged status. Each piece of equipment has a 10%-18% chance of obtaining this upgrade. It is also known to drop Rift Clusters, worth 800 RC. 'Trivia' After defeating The Dragon a special version of the Drake can be found in the Conqueror's Sanctuary. It has more HP than the common drake and unlike other Drakes this one speaks in English as oppossed to Latin. "Arh..Ah! ... Who are you?" "I must feed...sate my hunger!" "Your heart, give it here!" "What have I? Ngh? Wauuugh!" Category:Enemies Category:Monsters